The Season of Slugs
There is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. I went out back, looking out into the sky and seeing an array of stars forming a dome around our planet we call Earth. I witnessed it that night, all the shining comets passing by, going so fast and glowing so bright. My eyes have never seen anything more divine than this. It was rather quick though, only lasted for about two minutes. And... it appeared to look like... little black-greenish stuff falling from the sky... Oh well. It was probably my eyes quickly adjusting to the dark after what I have seen. I was tired of staying up that late like always so I just went into the house and brushed my teeth and went to bed. But, while I was in the bathroom, I saw two slugs. Yuck, it was slug season once again. About two weeks later I kept seeing the slugs, pouring salt on them, throwing them away and it was about time we had an exterminator to come and spray. After he did, he also sprayed for fleas. I just hate bugs, they're creepy and suspicious creatures. That's because my trampoline isn't there and there isn't anything else to do, so, I went out back again. I have nothing in the backyard to do except pet my dog. I knew there was a hole about the size of a medium rectangle that leads to the underground pipes that connect to the house. Normally, I am scared of places like that because you never know what the hell is in them. I wanted to see if anything interesting was in there, like a Opossum or something. I pried the hole open with the crowbar that lied underneath the porch and took a glance inside. Nothing. At least, until I saw those glowing, slimy, antennas. That... or whatever that sickening creature was in there, resembled a huge slug... and it looked like a bunch of baby slugs attached to it. It crawled out FAST, which was surprising for a slow creature like that. I was scared so much I quickly grabbed a shovel I found near the building where we keep all other junk equipment. I ran up to the slug and smashed its head. Obviously, it didn't work, but would salt do the trick? I ran into the house and grabbed a salt shaker, I doubt this amount would kill that monstrosity lurking in the backyard. I opened the cap and poured every single ounce on that thing. It throbbed violently, while in the rhythm of glowing a neon green, pulsing and you could see the INSIDE organs of it... it... wasn't... normal... I then saw a huge cloud of blue-greenish gas infecting the air, the slug was emitting it! I covered my nose as soon as possible, the smell was rancid! At this point, my dog was thrown into a rage of barks when the gas hit him. I grabbed Satan, took him inside and ran to my dad screaming that he should help me kill this beast outside. He saw it, as the gas lifted upwards, my dad could still smell the stench the slug heaved from its abominable anatomy. The slug was splitting itself apart into a mixture of liquid, ranging from colors yellow, green, blue, even red. It then rolled up into a solid ball, throbbing even more and more, as if the thing was infuriated by what I did. It exploded, like a self-destruction, its organs were thrown everywhere, I'm surprised my dad didn't puke, I did though, that was probably the most disgusting thing I ever experienced. I never saw a single slug for one week. Overtime, everything was getting a little... gloomy... a ton of mysterious incidents kept happening. People were just getting the normal stomach virus, some were suffering from huge memory loss, forgetting common things. Like driving a car, how to even make CHANGE for God's sake! Hell, my photographic memory was already suffering enough, I even got the stomach virus and forgetting things more easier now. The vegetation was suffering as well, peoples plants were dying, the grass was turning ash black, and it was all because of that repulsive monster! I've had enough of it... especially that following day... it was raining slugs! It had to be that poisonous gas that foul existence released into the air. It made the tree's leaves fall out and it looked like Winter time. I know that these trucks were spraying some repellent to fight back against whatever the hell this accursed virus was. Forming bacteria that hatched slugs in the air, what kind of science-fiction horror story is this?! Surprisingly, it worked, I never saw a slug again for the next five years. Yes, everything went back to normal, everyone got over their sickness and only three people died from it. The tree's leaves were all fully grown again and the grass grew back quickly, depending if a person used some fertilizer for it. But, I noticed that the blue-greenish material dropped from the meteor shower were tiny slug eggs, that's where the BABY slugs came from. I saw no sign of a much bigger egg to prove the existence of that humongous monster that I found. And after I was given hospital treatment (because people still feared of a hanging virus), I asked for a glass of water to drink before I checked out. As I took a huge gulp of it, I slowly gazed down into the glass and saw a slug climbing from the bottom. Category:Animals Category:Space